


Remembering Things

by clairytale



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairytale/pseuds/clairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Sadstuck thing I wrote out on the spur of the moment. </p><p>I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Things

Your name is John Egbert, and my gosh, you are having a blast!

 

The sun is shining, the clouds are barely even hanging in the sky, and you've got the world at your feet.

 

You climb onto the stupid pogo slime, rocking back and forth, back...and forth.

 

Then, in a brilliant turn of events, you fly off, scratching your knee.

 

But...it doesn't seem to hurt.

 

In fact, you barely notice it.

 

Then you realize that your surroundings are changing.

 

Shifting.

 

You're not a child.

 

You're John Egbert.

 

You are thirteen years old, and... It's snowing?

 

You decide to head inside, because snow wasn't really your thing.

 

You trudge up the stairs, heading to your room to get on the computer and mess around with your terrible video games.

 

But, just as you sit down, you feel something change again.

 

You hear a rapping, like that of a gentle tapping upon your glass.

 

You get up to look outside, and you see....

 

A beautiful girl.

 

A bit bedraggled and with white eyes, long, ratty black hair, and gray skin- not to mention horns- but still very pretty.

 

You feel the need to go outside again.

 

"John? Is th8t really you?"

 

She says this with an air of wavering confidence.

 

"Uh...yeah! But... Who are you?

 

You're John Egbert, and this is most certainly not her you.

 

You don't know her, and she is absolutely heartbroken.

 

Eightfold.


End file.
